


Alone

by Brishke



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm crying, Rayla-centric (The Dragon Prince), ThoughtTheMoonSpoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishke/pseuds/Brishke
Summary: Rayla's thoughts in Through the Moon!!!CONTAINS THROUGH THE MOON SPOILERS!!!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S YOUR LAST WARNING, THERE IS A LOT OF SPOILERS OF THROUGHT THE MOON
> 
> !!I'M NOT JOCKING!!

Rayla gasped.

Nightmares haunted her, did not let her sleep a wink at night, knocked all the air out of her lungs, shattered her more and more.

Viren was always in them.

A monster, a dark mage who always took away everyone who was dear to her.

Her parents, Runaan, and now Callum is going to be next...

Rayla always wakes up with a cold sweat and a pounding heart and a gnawing feeling of fear and emptiness.

But these were only nightmares, yes terrible, but only dreams.

But that was before she knew that Viren was still alive.

Her nightmare, horror in reality, the man she was so much afraid of and for the first time even more wanted to kill... It all was true now.

She was shaking with fear, turned inside out, but not for herself, no, but for Callum. Everyone who was close to her always died, Viren took them and Rayla knew for sure that Callum would be next. Viren will come for him, imprison him in a crystal, take him and she will be alone again.

Her wrist burned with phantom pain, she gasped in the night air and she was really sorry.

It's a pity to be a traitor again, to run away from him again, to hurt him, but it was only for his sake. She gently kisses Callum's forehead, whispers that she loves him, and leaves.

Alone.

Raylla wraps herself in her cloak tighter and walks towards the storm.

It's time to end this once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in English, it isn't my first language but I tried my best, so I hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
